claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Luciela
Luciela was Claymore No. 1 of her generation. Her sister, Rafaela, was No. 2 at the time. During an experiment by the Organization, she fully awakened and became the Abyssal One of the South. The Organization gave her the name 'The Failed Experiment'Claymore manga chapter 63Claymore manga chapter 110. Etymology "Luciela" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rushiera" (ルシエラ, pronounced "ru-sher-ah"). "Luciela" is a variant of the French "Lucille," derived from the Latin "light." Appearance Human Form Luciela has the appearance of a young woman in her 20s. She has long hair which she wears in bunches, much like Dietrich's. She wears a long dress with lots of ruffles. Awakened Form When awakened, Luciela appears as a large humanoid with feline hindlegs, a cat-like head with two gaping jaws, one atop the other, gold cat-like eyes, jagged, bony plates on her back, thighs and elbows and two long, muscular tails. In battle, Luciela uses her foreclaws, tails and the numerous fanged mouths that she can manifest anywhere on her body. The Destroyer She and Rafaela resemble a demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. A large halo-like structure springs from the mouths of the faces. But the outer structure is only a facade. The real core is a black mass of Yoki. Personality Like the other two abyssal ones, Luciela is fairly territorial when it comes to her land and would even attempt to conquer the rest of the island should the opportunity present itself. She also displays a degree of wittiness, as demonstrated in her banter with Isley. Abilities Luciela's most notable weapon are her large tails, each with multiple mouths with sharp fangs. These mouths allow her to intercept any attack, such as Isley's arrows. In her awakened form, those mouths can also manifest anywhere on her body, nullifying any ranged attacks against her. Biography Life As a Claymore The Organization used Luciela and Rafaela in a "Soul Link" experiment. But Rafaela broke the link and Luciela fully awoke. Luciela killed half the Claymores, nearly destroying all the Organization's warriors. She then leaves Staff and travels to the southern region of Mucha. Fight with Isley She lived in the Southern Territory, presumably alone, until Isley of the North came to invade her territory. Luciela and Isley began to duel over Luciela's territory, which ultimately led to her defeat. She retreated after losing all of her yoki. Injured, she reverted back to human form and eventually came across Rafaela. Wanting to finish off Isley, she embraced her sister, and pleaded for her to awaken and align with her. But Rafaela broke her weakened sister's back, apparently killing the latter. After Seven Years Seven years later Luciela and Rafaela's bodies have merged together and are in the possession of Riful, who is wishing to awaken them into a much more powerful being. However, she isn't able to do so on her own, and ultimately captures and enlists the help of the Claymore Renee. Renee is able to stir the merged being, but it is ultimately Clare's presence that awakens the merged sisters. Clare meets with Rafaela inside her mind and receives all of her memories before Rafaela's consciousness dies. As a Combined Awakened Being When Clare escapes Rafaela's mind she is standing in front of the new Awakened Being. A large halo-like structure appears and fires many large rods off into the surrounding areas, piercing through Riful and Dauf and one impaling Beth in the stomach. The rods start to change and the take the form of cat-like creatures, resembling Luciela's awakened form. They are seen attacking Clare, Helen and Deneve shortly after. The creatures are seen losing limbs and one even gets decapitated but they continue to fight on. They are seen firing rods much like Dauf, which allow them to regenerate when they impale a living creature, making them parasites. According to Clare the creatures will only cease to function when they expend all their energy fulfilling their destructive nature. The best way to stop them is slice them into as many pieces as possible to prevent them from moving, although they can still fire projectiles. After all the creatures have been defeated, she prepares to release more. Battle Against Priscilla Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer. Priscilla, briefly distracted by Dauf, closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys what turns out to be a facade. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges. In the confusion, Clare's lower torso is gone, the upper torso dropping from Helen's grip. The Destroyer lifts Clare's body. Then Priscilla appears. Deneve and Helen fight her, but while no one is looking, Clare gets "swallowed." Clare apparently takes control of the yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, before contracting into a shapeless cocoon. Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare entered the mass in order to save them from Priscilla and trap her as well. Relationships Rafaela Rafaela is both her younger sister, and her partner in the Organization's early Soul Link experiments, its failure ultimately leading to Luciela becoming the Abyssal One of the South. When they were claymores, the two sisters were very close, thus Rafaela taking it personal when she 'failed' to contain her sister's soul. The two would ultimately reunite, where Luciela was found vulnerable after her battle against Isley. There, Rafaela would subsequently 'kill' her while pouring yoki into her older sister to 'save' her, causing the two sisters to fuse together and eventually become the Destroyer. References Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:The Destroyer Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Single-digit